


24 Líneas Al Planeta

by DroppedWord



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedWord/pseuds/DroppedWord
Summary: Y nadie lo sienteNadie lo toca, nadie lo recuerdaNadie lo huele, nadie lo pruebaNadie lo medita, nadie lo oyeNadie lo veNo, nadie lo sienteY sin sentido se muere el alma.Sin alma se muere el sentido.Si no te acuerdas si lo amas,Puede que ya esté perdido.Nadie quiso esto, en realidadpero por alguien ha ocurrido.— La vida es una verdad.— La muerte es tu sigilo.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), no - Relationship





	24 Líneas Al Planeta

Si fuera por alguien, incluso alguien que puede,  
o que al menos según lo que piensa la gente,  
Sentiría todo aquello que en una vida pudiere,  
las cosas más bonitas, y ocultas en el verde.

Sentiría el tacto de su piel tocando el suelo,  
las plantas, el sol, su ropa, su pelo, el viento.

Sentiría sus cercanías y donde pudiera.  
Si pudiese lo haría, ganaría la guerra.  
Pero la verdad sea dicha, ya que estamos,  
cuando mentimos creamos un claustro.

La niebla nos ciega, pero somos la niebla  
nos tapamos los ojos fingiendo tragedia.  
Y allí, en nuestro siniestro desastre,  
convertimos a alguien en don nadie.

Y nadie lo siente

Nadie lo toca, nadie lo recuerda  
Nadie lo huele, nadie lo prueba  
Nadie lo medita, nadie lo oye  
Nadie lo ve

No, nadie lo siente

Y sin sentido se muere el alma.  
Sin alma se muere el sentido.  
Si no te acuerdas si lo amas,  
Puede que ya esté perdido.

Puede que muy al final, la vida  
rehúya de este tonto, feo ciclo  
Nacimos para querer vivirla  
no tentar la muerte por vicio.

Pero pronto se acaba, ya veréis.  
Necesitas vida para morir de sed  
Y pronto esto será un gran vacío,  
ni vida ni muerte, bailando su ciclo.

Nadie quiso esto, en realidad  
pero por alguien ha ocurrido.  
— La vida es una verdad.  
— La muerte es tu sigilo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! No sé ya os distéis cuenta, o si teníais otra teoría... Pero esta poesía trata sobre el calentamiento climático, en todo lo que hay que sentir, y cómo lo estamos matando


End file.
